Barney Live! in Concert: A Very Merry Christmas (1992, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Number Adventure! is a Custom Barney Live on Stage Show that was toured at Radio Music Hall in New York City from December 10, 1993 to May 14, 1995. And This live on stage show was released on VHS on May 16, 1995. And Also, It was later toured in Asia from July 4, 2003 to March 14, 2004, and Then, the spanish version was toured at Mexico Theater in Mexico from June 15, 2007 to August 24, 2008, and the portugues version was also toured at Brazil Theater from January 8, 2010 to June 20, 2010. Plot When Mr. Tenagain loses his numbers, Barney and his friends help find them by going on a number adventure of some help of the audience. Cast (on the stage) *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Julie *Tosha *Kathy *Shawn *Luci *Tina *Derek *Michael *Mr. Tenagain *Professor Tinkerputt Audience (for watching the show) *Kids *Children *Friends *Family *People Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song (short version) #The More We Get Together #Let's Play Together #Hello, Goodbye #One Two Buckle My Shoe #I Can Laugh #Laugh With Me #S-I-M-L-E #Listen #The Clapping Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #This Old Man #The Barney Bag #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Colors All Around #The Ants Go Marching Act 2 #The Wheels on the Bus #Tinkerputt's Song #Find the Numbers in the House #We Are Little Robots #Pop Goes the Weasel #If You're Happy and You Know It #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #Clean Up #Me and My Teddy #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmit #Looby Loo #A Big Parade of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #I Put a Smile On #I Love You End Credit Music (for the home video) *A Big Parade of Numbers *Everyone is Special Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice, and 1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice, and 1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice, and 1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this live on stage show was also seen in "An Adventure in Make Believe". *The musical arrangements used in this live on stage show were also heard in "Barney Live! in New Work City *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from Season 2, *This is the first Barney live on stage show to be toured at Radio Music Hall in New York City. *After "Let's Play Together", Barney and the kids tell the audience that we hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives, *When Michael arrives on the stage with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball, and greets Barney and the kids, *When Michael greets Barney and the kids, the music from *Before "Mr. Tenagain" appears, Barney tells the audience that we can count to 3 and shout "Mr. Tenagain!" *After "Hello, Goodbye", Baby Bop arrives on the stage, and greets Barney, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids. *When Baby Bop arrives on the stage, and greets Barney, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids, *When Baby Bop greets Barney, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids, the music from *After "One Two Buckle My Shoe", BJ arrives on the stage, and greets Barney, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids. *When BJ arrives on the stage, and greets Barney, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids, *When BJ greets Barney, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids, the music from *This is another time Mr. Tenagain falls or lays down. This time, after "The Marching Song", he was running too fast to runnning too fast to catch Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids while trying to get his numbers back, and he slips on a toy number ben city bus, and falls down, and hurts his nose a little bit *When Mr. Tenagain screams as he is running too fast, *When Mr. Tenagain yells Whoa! as he slips on a toy number ten city bus, and falls down, *During a scene where Mr. Tenagain is running too fast, slips on a toy number ten city bus, and falls down, the music from "Barney Live! in New York City" *After Mr. Tenagain runs too fast, slips on a toy number ten city bus, and falls down, He tells Braney that his nose hurts a little bit. And Then, Barney will put a big bandage on Mr. Tenagain's hurt nose to make it feel better. *After "I Love You", Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids had to leave the stage to say goodbye to Barney and the audience. And Then, after Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids leave, Barney tells the audience with the viewers to say "You can't without a kiss goodbye, So, Here it comes". And Then, he kises a with a big one, and he says goodbye to the audience.